1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to telescoping seating systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus to deter climbing on telescoping seating systems at the aisles when closed.
2. Background Information
Telescoping seating systems have come a long way from the "bleachers" in elementary and high school gymnasiums many people grew up with. An increased desire for longevity and safety have led to many changes and improvements. For example, recent safety improvements include the creation of clear walkways or aisles running top to bottom at predetermined intervals across the telescope seating systems. These walkways can be at seat level or foot level. When the walkway is at foot level, the seats and risers are removed in the area of the aisle and the foot members at each seating level act as steps. As one skilled in the art will know, the risers support the seats and close off the opening underneath the seat to the supporting structure below. However, when closed, these aisles create a "ladder effect" attracting children and others to climb the telescoping seating system, creating safety and maintenance issues. In the past, this problem has been addressed by the addition of sheet metal panels fixed to the seating level above, which were generally effective at deterring such climbing.
However, even more recent regulations require that new telescoping seating systems include intermediate stair members between foot level steps. These intermediate stair members do not allow for fixed aisle panels, obstructing the panels during opening and closing of the telescoping seating system. Thus, manufacturers offering telescoping seating systems with intermediate stair members do not offer the panels, again creating a "ladder effect," reawakening the safety and maintenance concerns.
Thus, a need exists for a way to address the climbing problem with respect to telescoping seating systems that include intermediate level stair members in foot level aisles.